Payback
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose Hataway has grown up with an awful life.After getting kicked out of her mother's house,she buys an apartment with Lissa. Ruling the school again, she meets Dimitri Belikov.After beating up Tasha Ozera, Dimitri's girlfriend,he decides to..FULL INSIDE *COMPLETE*
1. Fun

**First Fanfic so please be nice. Anyway, here is the summary for Payback:**

**Rose Hataway has grown up with an awful life. After getting kicked out of he mother's house, she buys an apartment with Lissa. Ruling the school once again, she meets the hot Russian senior, Dimitri Belikov. After beating up Tasha Ozera, Dimitri's girlfriend, he decides to get back at Rose by doing something that is not only really mean, but will change both their lives forever.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Who the hell sets their alarm so early on a Monday morning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" I groaned.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut up!" I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. " Finally."

About five minutes later I heard screaming from the other room.

" Rose! Hurry up, we're going to be late on our first day!" _Shit!_ I toatally forgot about school. I jumped out of bed grabbed my clothes and ran into the shower. Ten minutes later I walked out the bathroom door with my clothes on, hair done, and a little mascara on.

I walked to my closet and looked at my selection of high heels. _Hmm, what to wear._I decided to wear my 5in black pumps and ran out my bedroom door to find Lissa standing infront of it just about to knock.

" Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

" Well hurry up and get into the car." Lissa and I decided to buy an apartment over the summer to live in after I got into a fight with my mom and she kicked me out. Both of us having mega-rich parents makes life a lot easier on us

I jumped into the passenger seat waiting impatiently for Lissa to get in. We will rule the school once again.

-PB-

As we pulled up into St. Vladimirs I took in my surroundings. Trees, Campus buildings, more trees, offices, and a parking lot. Pretty boring.

" We're here" Lissa exclaimed. Stepping out of the car I got stares from all the boys and glares from all the girls. I smiled my man-eater smile and continued walking.

" Hey." The familiar voice made me realize just how much I missed my friends over the summer.

" Mase!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

" Can't… Breath" I smiled innocently and freed him from my embrace.

" I missed you." I noticed his eyes wander up and down my body.

" Sorry I can't say the same 'bout you" I joked. " Eh, eyes off the merchandise."

" Whatev," was all he said. When I was about to say a snarky comment the bell rung.

" Well, see you after class." I turned around and left. Halfway to class I bumped into someone.

" Hey! Watch where your going bitch!" I looked up into the face of Tasha Ozera. Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. Tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I can.<strong>


	2. Fight

**Sorry it's been so long. I meant to update sooner but I was busy then I got sick. Great right! OK anyway, here's the next chapter for Payback.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Payback…<em>

" _Well, see you after class." I turned around and left. Halfway to class I bumped into someone._

" _Hey! Watch where your going bitch!" I looked up into the face of Tasha Ozera. Oh, this is going to be fun_.

**RPOV**

"How 'bout you get your eyes checked and look before you accuse popular people like me." Then she bitch slapped me. _Now it's on bitch! _I pulled back my arm and punched her in the middle of her ugly ass face. I heard a sickening crack and a scream. _Nice! I broke her nose! _

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" She screamed then tried to punch me, only to have me rip out one of her lip piercings. I suddenly got pulled backwards before I could do anything else to the slut. I looked over to her to see a hot Russian guy holding her back. I looked up into Mason's eyes and relaxed a little.

"Calm down, we got her." He rubbed my shoulders and I exhaled slowly.

"Calm… Baby… love" I heard parts of what the Russian was saying. After she finally seemed to calm down, he looked up at me.

"What the hell were you doing beating up my girlfriend!" Apparently he's not so calm.

"What! She just decided to bitch slap me cause she was to carless to watch where she was going!" I heard Mason whispering in my ear but I was to furious to listen.

"And girlfriend! How can someone as hot as you date a SLUT like her!" I didn't realize I was screaming until Stan, my Social Studies Stanna Montana.

"Hathaway! We haven't even been in school for an hour and you already got into a fight!" I decided to piss him off so I can get a laugh and him embarrassed.

"Wow, you act like you don't know me at all Stanna."

"Stanna?"The tall Russian asked. I turned to face him.

"Yeah, last year I pulled a prank on him. He sat down in his chair not knowing stickers were there and when he got up-"

"Hathaway! Don't talk about it!" I ignored him and kept going.

"Hanna Montana stickers were on his ass! Then when he got to the doorway I pulled a string and a blonde wig fell on his head. That's how he got the name Stanna Montana. Right Stanny boy?" When I turned back to Stan his face was deep red.

"Hathaway! Detention!" He screamed and stalked back into his class. I'm assuming to get detention slips. I just rolled my eyes.

"So Hottie, what's your name?" I turned back to the delicious Russian. Now that I was calmer I could see his real height. He must be around 6'6, 6'7.

"Dimitri Belikov." Wow, hot name.

"Why are you talking to that skank?" His bitchy girlfriend started talking again.

I ignored her and decided to keep going.

"How bout you dump that slut and be mine instead?" He raised an eyebrow. '_Damn can everyone do that?'_

"How bout not bitch?"

"Shut up skank, no one asked you."

"Well whatever you say to my boyfriend is my business."

"It won't be for long." I winked at Dimitri. Before she can say anything else I heard Lissa screaming.

"Rose! We've been in school for what 30 minutes and the whole school knows about you getting into a fight, embarrassing Stan, AND getting detention!"

"It's ok Liss I beat her ass."

"Who's?"

"Tasha's" I said it like it was the most easiest thing to say.

"Rose." She groaned.

"Not my fault she is too weak to fight back"

"Hey! I can be tougher than you!" I turned back towards the slut.

"Yeah right, you didn't even have me on my ass, I handed you yours though."

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

"Long time no see Kirova"

"Headmistriss Kirova."

"I think I will stick with Kirova."

"In my office _now_!You to Tasha."

"But-"

"No buts Natasha. Go _now_!" Well, she's pissed.

-PB-

"Rose," Kirova started, " you've only been here, what, an hour, and you already beat someone up and got detention."

"Not my fault that skank Ta-"

"Language Rosemarie."I sighed.

"Rose, it's Rose. And as I was saying she slapped me cause she was to careless to watch where she was going."

"You weren't watchi-"

"Natasha let her speak."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, why do I get blamed on everything that happened. She has just as much to blame as me."

"Your right." Wow never thought I'd hear that. "Natasha you will also have detention with Rose." '_Great now I have to be in the same room for detention with her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I am not that good at fight scenes so I tried. Suggestions? Don't forget to review! I am trying to make the chapters longer. I will update soon <strong>

**Lots of love!**

**-Nicole**


	3. Hot girl

**I really appreciate all of reviews. I decided to do this chapter in Dimitri's point of view to show you what was going on in his head. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**DPOV**

I woke up to something jumping on me.

"Wake up Uncle Dimka you have school!" Paul, of course. I picked him up and threw him to the side of the bed, climbed on top of him and started tickling him.

"Uncle Dimka! Please stop! Please!"

"Only if you say the magic word."

"Never!" I continued tickling him.

"OK,OK! You're the best uncle in the whole world!"

"That's better." I smiled and got off of him. He jumped up and ran out of my room laughing. I got up, took a shower, and put on some jeans, a black T-Shirt, and a leather jacket. I tied my hair at the nape of my neck and went downstairs.

-PB-

" What's up man?" Asked the one and only AdrianIvashkov, AKA my best friend.

"Not much. You? Heard you went to California over break."

"I did indeed. Lots of hot girls." Leave it to Adrian to think about hot girls 24/7.

"I even got lucky. Lots of 'em wanted an affair.

"Really?" I said not really paying any attention.

" Yeah man. So hows your girlfriend, Tasha." _'Ugh, Tasha.'_

"I don't know how longer it's going to la-" I was cut off with a scream.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!"

"oh lets go see." Before I could respond Adrian dragged me over to were tons of people were surrounding."

I looked just in time to see a pretty hot girl probably a year or two younger than me rip out Tasha's piercing.

I ran over to Tasha to calm her while a gu with reddish hair ran over to the hot chick.

I rubbed soothing circles in her back. I didn't really care if she got hurt I just wanted to help out the hot girl.

"Calm down baby we got her, love." Lies.

"What the hell were you doing beating up my girlfriend." I screamed at the hot girl. I didn't want to but I didn't want to hurt my girlfriend either.

"What! She just decided to bitch slap me cause she was to carless to watch where she was going"

"And girlfriend! How can someone as hot as you date a SLUT like her!" She screamed back. When I was about to respond Stan Alto walked out.

"Hathaway! We haven't even been in school for an hour and you already got into a fight!" Oh so the hot chick was that tough Hathaway girl.

"Wow, you act like you don't know me at all Stanna."

"Stanna?"I asked.

"Yeah, last year I pulled a prank on him. He sat down in his chair not knowing stickers were there and when he got up-"

"Hathaway! Don't talk about it!" She ignored him and kept going.

"Hanna Montana stickers were on his ass! Then when he got to the doorway I pulled a string and a blonde wig fell on his head. That's how he got the name Stanna Montana. Right Stanny boy?" When I looked at Stan his face was deep red.

"Hathaway! Detention!" He screamed and stalked back into his class.

"So Hottie, what's your name?" She turned back towards me.

"Dimitri Belikov." I answered ignoring the hottie part she said.

"Why are you talking to that skank?" No other than Tasha Ozera, my annoying girlfriend, said.

"How bout you dump that slut and be mine instead?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How bout not bitch?" Tasha said before I could answer.

"Shut up skank, no one asked you."

"Well whatever you say to my boyfriend is my business."

"It won't be for long." She winked at me. Before she can say anything else I heard a loud pitch scream.

"Rose! We've been in school for what, 30 minutes and the whole school knows about you getting into a fight, embarrassing Stan, AND getting detention!" Wow she's loud.

"It's ok Liss I beat her ass."

"Who's?"

"Tasha's" She said it like it was the most easiest thing to say.

"Rose." The girl groaned.

"Not my fault she is too weak to fight back"

"Hey! I can be tougher than you!" Why won't she shut up and let the hot girl talk.

"Yeah right, you didn't even have me on my ass, I handed you yours though." _'true'_

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

"Long time no see Kirova" She turned to face Headmistress Kirova

"Headmistriss Kirova."

"I think I will stick with Kirova."

"In my office _now_! You to Tasha." I kept looking between headmistress, hot girl, hot girl's friend, and Tasha.

"But-" Tasha complained.

"No buts Natasha. Go _now_!" Well, she's pissed.

After they left Adrian turned towards me.

"Wow, just wow."

"Yeah." I responded not really paying attention because the Hathaway girl was on my mind.


	4. Plans & Partys

**I am so so sorry, I haven't been able to update as soon as I had wanted to. Anyways, I love the reviews and am also planning on doing a second story apart from this. Please check it out it should be up sometime next week. Ok, so here is chapter 4. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

The rest of the school day flew by. It was pretty much the same routine as any other year. _Introduce, piss off teachers, and be a bitch to anyone in my way._ I made my way to the school parking lot.

"Rose!" I turned around to meet the face of one of my best friends, Eddie Castile.

"Eddie! How have you been? I haven't seen you all summer where were you?"

"Good, and I was on vacation in Hawaii."

"ooh. Did you meet anyone?" I winked

"Not really." He blushed _'liar'_

"Then why are you blushing?"

"U-um. Talk to you later." He turned around and power-walked away. But not before hearing me.

"You can't ignore it forever! I will find out soon!" I yelled as he-if possible- walked away faster.

Five minutes later I was leaning against the passenger door of our –meaning mine and Lissa's- red Lamborghini Gallardo**(Picture on my profile.)** when a _Rose _was heard. And I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around to see a 6'6-6'7 Russian figure. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes that I could melt in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I looked at him and he just stared back at me. " Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I go to school here."

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me on Friday?"

"Where?"

"Avery Lazar's house." God I can't stand that bitch Avery. But if it means spending time with the hot Russian…

"What ''bout your skank, Tanya… Tassh… Tasha!" I exclaimed.

"Don' worry about her I took care of it." He replied

"Okay, I guess. So," I dragged the word, " what time are you going to pick me up?"

"How about 6:30 so we can be there by 7:00."

"Okay."

"So I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Before he turned around I swear I saw guilt and something else _'care?...Love?...'_ I couldn't quit tell.

"Rose!" _'God what's up with everyone screaming my name?'_

"There you are, I waited for you by your locker but you weren't there." I spun around and answered her.

"Sorry Liss, thought you were goin to be by the car." I shrugged.

"It's ok. Anyway lets get home." I opened the door and got in.,Lissa driving.

My favorite song came on and I blasted it .

_I got a hangover wo-oh_

_I've been drinking to much for sure_

_I got a hangover wo-oh_

_I got an empty cup, pour me some more_

_So I can go until they close up, Eh_

_And I can drink until I throw up, Eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, Eh_

_I wanna keep it going_

_K- keep it going, going, going, going, going…_

_GOING_

_I got a little bit trashed last night, night  
>I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah<br>I got a little bit mashed last night, night  
>I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>I'm on the roof<em>  
><em>If you don't know<em>  
><em>Well now you know<em>

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_  
><em>I've been drinking too much for sure<em>  
><em>I got a hangover, wo-oh!<em>  
><em>I got an empty cup<em>  
><em>Pour me some more<em>

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
>I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!<em>

_[Flo Rida - Rap]_  
><em>Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride all through it<em>  
><em>End up on the floor can't remember you clueless<em>  
><em>Officer like What the hell is you doing<em>  
><em>Stumbling, fumbling, you wonder what? come again<em>  
><em>Give me Henn, give me gin, give me liquor, give me champagne<em>  
><em>Bubbles til the end<em>  
><em>What happens after that, if you inspired it til I'm ten<em>  
><em>I call my homie Taio, we can all sip again<em>  
><em>Get it in and again and again<em>  
><em>Wasted so what, irrelevant<em>  
><em>We're kicked to the head, who's selling it<em>  
><em>I got a hangover, that's my medicine<em>  
><em>Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent<em>  
><em>A little jack can't hurt this veteran<em>  
><em>I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up<em>

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_  
><em>I've been drinking too much for sure<em>  
><em>I got a hangover, wo-oh!<em>  
><em>I got an empty cup<em>  
><em>Pour me some more<em>

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_  
><em>And I can drink until I throw up, eh<em>  
><em>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh<em>  
><em>I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!<em>

The song ended just as we pulled up into the driveway of the apartment. I grabbed my bags and headed inside.

**DPOV**

The bell rung signaling the end of class. I was debating of weather going up to Rose and sticking to the plan or just tell Tasha she said no.

FLASHBACK

_I walked to my locker and standing in front of it was Tasha._

"_Hey Dimka." She purred._

"_Hey. Whats up?"_

"_I want you to help me get back at that slut Rose for what she did to me, but I need your help."_

"_What do you need me to do." I asked unsure. She told me what she planned and I felt kind of uneasy._

"_I don't know Tas-" She cut me off._

"_Please Dimka!" She wined. "I really need your help and it's no that bad."_

"_But what if I don't want to go with it?" I asked._

"_You will go with it. I am your girlfriend and you should take care of her for doing that for me. It's simple." After a minute passed I had my answer._

"_Okay."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I saw Rose leaning against her car.

"Rose!" I called out.

She turned around acing me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She answered " Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I go to school here." I koled

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me on Friday?" I really wished I didn't do this and just told Tasha that Rose declined. I felt guiltier by the second looking into her warm brown eyes.

"Where?" She asked.

"Avery Lazar's house," She looked thoughtful.

"What ''bout your skank, Tanya… Tassh… Tasha!"I wished she hadn't brought that up.

"Don' worry about her I took care of it." I lied.

"Okay, I guess. So," She dragged the word, " what time are you going to pick me up?" I thought about it for a second.

"How about 6:30 so we can be there by 7:00."

"Okay."

"So I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." I know I will regret doing this. I have a bad feeling. Now to go find Tasha.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter of Payback. Please Review! And don't forget to check out my other story that should be up sometime next week.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Lyrics are from **

**Song: Hangover by: Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida**

**-Nicole**


	5. Music,School,and Shopping

**Hey everyone. Sorry I hadn't had the chance to update. I was busy with school, dance, and everything else. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (though I wish I did)**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"You were a problem child  
>Been grounded your whole life<br>So now you running wild  
>Playing with them good girls<br>No that ain't your style

You think your hot shit  
>You cool, I love it, I love it<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine<br>Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<p>

I've been hypnotized  
>The city's your playground,<br>I watch you take a bite  
>At 5am roaming in the streets<br>Drunk all night

You think your hot shit  
>You cool, I love it, I love it<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine<br>Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo<br>Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<p>

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<p>

If you're dancing up on tables  
>You go you go, you got it girl<br>Say that you're unstable  
>You go coco, you got it girl<br>Dancing up on tables  
>Say that you're unstable<br>You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
>Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes<p>

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<br>You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)<br>Hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)<br>Hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes"<p>

I turned the volume down in the car and turned towards Lissa.

"Hey, are you doing anything after school?" It Wednesday and I needed something to wear to the party Friday.

"Um no why?" She replied, her eyes not once leaving the road. _'Always alert.' _I thought.

"Well, I am going to a party Friday and I need you to help me find a dress?" It came out a question instead of a statement like I meant to say it.

"Ok sure, we can go to the mall after school."

"Okay sounds good." We pulled up into the school parking lot and got out.

I walked into Stan's class and sat in the middle row with my feet on the desk. A few minutes rolled by and Stan stomped into the classroom with his normal expression, which is pissed off.

His eyes searched the room, and landed on me.

"Hathaway! Feet off the desk." He boomed I took them off.

"Well Stan, who pissed you off today?" He just glared at me. I shrugged. For the next hour he just bored us all half to death with lectures and reading, _'Ugh'_

I walked out of the classroom and made my way towards Russian II.

* * *

><p>I opened the car door and Lissa was already seated in front of the wheel.<p>

"So you ready to go to the mall?" She asked.

"Yeah." She pulled out of the school parking lot and I could tell she wanted to tell me something.

"So what happened today." I asked.

She looked kinda nervous.

"Um… I met someone." She sarted hesitantly.

"Well who was it?"

"Christian Ozera." Why did that last name sound so familiar?

"Ozera?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason." I answered. Christian Ozera is related to Tasha Ozera. Now I am worried how far Tasha would go to get back at me. I was afraid. But not for me. But for Lissa.

-PB-

I didn't realize we got to the mall until Lissa stopped the car. I was too caught up in my thoughts to pay attention to where we were going. I stepped out of the car, Lissa following next to me. We went to a few stores until Lissa found the perfect dress for me.

"You have to try this on!" She screamed at me then pused me into the changing rooms.

It was a black dress that ran down to mid-thigh. It hugged all my curves perfectly and showed off my legs. I looked hot, no… sexy.

"Omg Rose you look hot! You are so getting it." Lissa beamed as I walked out, showing her.

"Okay, I really like it. And Liss?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you want to go with me to the party Friday?" I asked. I know I am going with Dimitri, but I still wanted Lissa there.

"Yeah. I will go." She smiled. I knew she didn't need a dress but decided to ask anyway.

"Do you need a dress?"

"No, I have one already."

"Great." I answered and went back into the changing room, putting on my normal clothes.

* * *

><p>When we pulled into the driveway I was exhausted. I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed listening to music.<p>

"The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<p>

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<p>

And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came"

Lissa knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick an outfit for the party?"

"Sure." I smiled and got up walking towards her room.

I picked a light pink dress the dropped just above he knees. It had a black belt that wrapped around her stomach. To complete the outfit, I picked out some pink high heels that were about 3in to match her dress. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow Liss, you look great. That outfit totally screams 'you'." She laughed softly.

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem that's what best friends are for right?"

"Yeah."

"Well goodnight, see you in the morning." I said.

"Goodnight." I walked towards my room and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 5. Review! <strong>

**Songs:**

**Hot Mess- Cobra Starship**

**Glad You Came- The Wanted**

**-Nicole**


	6. AN 1

I am so, so, so sorry I haven't been able to update in a week-week1/2. I was busy with school and my mom dragging me places. The good thing is, is that I am already more than half-way done with the next chapter so it should be up tomorrow, Tuesday at the most. And for my other stories, I will update them this week to.

Once again I am sorry.

-Nicole


	7. badass

**Sorry it's been so long! I haven't found the time to update this past week. I will update my other stories this week also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**-Nicole**

**PS: For anyone who is confused why Dimitri told Tasha yes to her plan it was because she has him under a spell almost, imagine it as compulsion just without the vampires.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Payback…<em>

_I picked a light pink dress the dropped just above he knees. It had a black belt that wrapped around her stomach. To complete the outfit, I picked out some pink high heels that were about 3in to match her dress. She looked gorgeous._

_"Wow Liss, you look great. That outfit totally screams 'you'." She laughed softly._

_"Thanks for helping."_

_"No problem that's what best friends are for right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well goodnight, see you in the morning." I said._

_"Goodnight." I walked towards my room and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow._

**RPOV**

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car. I walked out and immediately everyone was staring. I know I looked hot. It was unbelievably warm for Fall so I had on white short shorts, a black and red lacey short-sleeved shirt that ties all the way down my back **(A/N I don't know how to describe it, it just came to my head and wrote it down. It's almost like how a dress has a zipper in the back but this has little ties all the way down the back.) **and black pumps with red soles. I walked towards first period only to bump into Dimitri.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Are we still on for tomorrow night." Said Dimitri.

"Yeah. And is it okay that I invited Lissa? I think you saw her, she was the one scolding at me for fighting on the first day. But it's not like I wouldn't have gotten sent to Kirova anyway." I said.

"It's cool for Lissa to come. And what do you mean you would have gotten sent to headmistress Kirova's office anyway?"

"I have a reputation of being a badass. I have been to jail, kicked out of my mother's house, having to transfer school after school for how bad I am. Oh and my parent's are badass to." I said. I didn't want to scare him, but I did want him to know that I don't take shit from people.

"oh. Who are your parents?" Was all he said.

"Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur." His jaw just dropped open.

"A-A-Abe?" He finally stuttered. My dad hasn't visited me much but would call sometimes. He also put shit loads of money in my bank account because he is a mobster, so he is rich.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Why?" I was confused why he was so shocked that Abe was my dad.

"Zemy is scary. No wonder you're a badass." He said.

"He's not scary to me." The bell rung just then signaling that we were late.

"Well I better get to class, see you tomorrow." He said then walked off.

"Bye!" I shouted at his retreating figure. I walked into Stan's class and sat down.

"Hathaway you're late!" Stan yelled.

"When am I not?" I said back to him.

His face reddened by the second.

"I will NOT tolerate your attitude today!" He yelled.

I smirked, "Who said you had to."

He was literally shaking with madness now.

"Sit!" He hissed.

I shrugged and sat down. Then I remembered that I had detention Saturday with Tasha. _'Oh well, I could always skip.'_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Today was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I am sorry that I didn't have the chance to update all week, and that it is short. The next one will be longer, promise. I also promise that I will update my other stories this week. <strong>

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	8. Talk

**So so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I broke my computer but I will try to update on my other one. Any way here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VampireAcademy**

**-Nicole**

**PS: IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTTOM! MAKE SURE TO READ!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Payback…<em>

_"Zemy is scary. No wonder you're a badass." He said._

_"He's not scary to me." The bell rung just then signaling that we were late._

_"Well I better get to class, see you tomorrow." He said then walked off._

_"Bye!" I shouted at his retreating figure. I walked into Stan's class and sat down._

_"Hathaway you're late!" Stan yelled._

_"When am I not?" I said back to him._

_His face reddened by the second._

_"I will NOT tolerate your attitude today!" He yelled._

_I smirked, "Who said you had to."_

_He was literally shaking with madness now._

_"Sit!" He hissed._

_I shrugged and sat down. Then I remembered that I had detention Saturday with Tasha. 'Oh well, I could always skip.'_

_I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Today was going to be long._

**RPOV**

I threw my bag on the ground once I got home. Lissa decided to hang out at Natalie's and I didn't feel like being a third wheel, so here I am. I headed towards the Kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar.

I then headed up to my room and blasted TONS of songs.

After about an hour I got bored and decided to call Dimitri.

"Hello?" He answered, his Russian accent making my stomach flutter.

"Hey, it's Rose."

"Ohh, hi Rose."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout. I am like super bored and Lissa is at a friend s house."

"Ok. I will be at your house in 20." He told me. "Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I heard a knock at the door and guessed that it was Dimitri. I walked towards the door and saw him leaning against the door way.

"Hey. Come in." I turned around and he followed, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Hey. So… what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I was thinking that we could just talk and get to know each other better."

He gave a half-hearted smile. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm." I thought about it. "Oh! What is your family like?"

"Okay. Well I have my mom, Olena. She usually cooks and is really sweet. Then there is my grandmother, Yeva. She's… um how do I put this? A witch?" He said awkwardly.

"Witch?" I asked really confused.

"Yeah. She, uh, sees things." My expression was probably really confused so he continued. "She has dreams of the future."

"OH." I said stupidly.

"Yeah. Then there is Karolina, and her son Paul and daughter Zoya. Then my second oldest sister, Sonya. Then my younger sister, Viktoria" And it went on for hours, talking.

* * *

><p>It was 10:00 when Dimitri left and Lissa should be getting home any minute. I had a great time just talking with him. <em>The way his laugh rapped around me like a blanket, or how happy he looked talking about his family, and-<em>

I was cut off with the door slamming. _'Must be Liss,' _I thought.

I walked out and was met by Lissa's shocked experssion.

"What?" I asked.

"Dimitri was here."

Even though it was a statement I answered. "Yeah, he was. How did you know?"

"Smells like him." She simply answered. Now that I think about it, it kind of does smell like him.

"Did you kiss?" She asked excitedly.

"No, he has a girlfriend, remember?" I glumly said.

"Oh. Well it is getting late lets go to bed." Lissa said, walking towards her room already. I just nodded and headed towards my room. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Dimitri.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO sorry that it is short. I just wanted to get something up for you all. I have been sooo busy with all these test and quizzes and homework, plus after school activities that I didn't have the time to update. I am less busy now and will be able to update more often. Anyway… the next chapter should be up soon and it should be longer. Also I will update my other stories.<strong>

**- I started a new story called **_**Royal Sins**_** it will be short but not **_**too **_**short chapters and I will update it everyday, if not, every other day. PLEASE check it out! =)**

**-Nicole**


	9. Remember

**I know I havn't updated this in awhile, BUT I had writers block. I want to say thanks to ****Ashley Ayoub for giving me an idea. It was HER idea! So thank you! It really helped me with getting over my writers block. Any way PLEASE READ AT THE BOTTOM THERE IS A THING ON MY NEW STORY AND A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE(S)!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Vampire acaddemy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Payback...<em>

_(RPOV)_

_I walked out and was met by Lissa's shocked experssion._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Dimitri was here."_

_Even though it was a statement I answered. "Yeah, he was. How did you know?"_

_"Smells like him." She simply answered. Now that I think about it, it kind of does smell like him._

_"Did you kiss?" She asked excitedly._

_"No, he has a girlfriend, remember?" I glumly said._

_"Oh. Well it is getting late lets go to bed." Lissa said, walking towards her room already. I just nodded and headed towards my room. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Dimitri._

**TPOV**

My plan is PERFECT! Soon, I will get revenge on that b!tch Rose, and have Dimka all to myself.

**DPOV**

I was on my way to Rose's house, to pick her up for the party when I got a text message.

_Hey, baby. Just follow through with what I told you to do tonight okay? Luv ya 3_

_-Tasha xoxo_

After I read the text, I thought back to what she had said.

FLASHBACK

_I walked to my locker and standing in front of it was Tasha._

"_Hey Dimka." She purred._

"_Hey. Whats up?"_

"_I want you to help me get back at that slut Rose for what she did to me, but I need your help."_

"_What do you need me to do." I asked unsure. _

_"I am going to drug Rose's drink, then I want you to call her all rude and cruel things and then I will fight her and I will make sure she is beneath me at school and even in public. I also want you to start rumors about her. Mean ones." I felt kind of uneasy._

"_I don't know Tas-" She cut me off._

"_Please Dimka!" She wined. "I really need your help and it's no that bad."_

"_But what if I don't want to go with it?" I asked._

"_You will go with it. I am your girlfriend and you should take care of her for doing that for me. It's simple." After a minute passed I had my answer._

"_Okay."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Thinking back to it, I feel like a complete a$$. I shook my head in disbelief. I can't believe she found a way to make me agree to her plan. It was almost like compulsion, but that wasn't possible for a human. She's sick and evil. I have to tell Rose before it's to late.

**RPOV**

I just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. I was wearing a black mid thigh dress with hot bood red ankle breakers. I had put on gold bangle braclets, a nude colored lip gloss, and smokey eyeshadow. My hair was curled, pulled back into a high pony tail and I left down some hair-which was curled too- to fram my face. To sum it up, I looked HOT!

I made my way to the front door and opened it. Dimitri stood there in all his glory. He had on jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Simple but sexy.

"Hi. Come on in." I opened the door wider for him.

"Hi." He replied and came in. "You look... beutiful."

"Beutiful?" No one has ever called me beutiful before.

He nodded," I have something to tell you." All I knew is, this is not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I know that it is short, but if I didn't stop writing, I would most likly get writers block agai<strong>**n. So... on with the **_**3 **_**IMPORTANT NOTICES!**

**1. I am going to be updating THIS STORY, HELL ON HEELS, AND LOVE&WAR every week or two. But don't worry, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I NEVER will abandon my stories, or not update them for TOO long! :)**

**2. NEW STORY! It will be updated once to three times a week! It is called ****Dangers Of Life**** Here is the summary:**

_**Rose Hathaway becomes Mob Boss, taking her father's place after he died. Dimitri Belikov is hired to become Rose's personal guardian. But something is diffrent about him- he is stonger and faster than a normal human. What is going to happen next?**_

**Story is BETTER then the summary! I promise! If you like my other stories, then you will most likly like that story to!**

**3. Okay... last one. I just wanted to put out that I have a story called ****Royal Sins**** if you havn't checked it out, I thought that you might want to. It is also kind of new... I now it has been done before(IT IS NOT! A DIMITRI LEAVES ROSE FOR TASHA STORY!)**

**but I promise that it is diffrent then the others! I will give you the summary:**

_**Rose and Lissa are Royal Moroi. Actually, Rose is last in line. Dimitri and Christian are gaurdians and when they spot the two girls, everything will change. Love, hurt, and tradegy mixed together. **_

**Okay! I am now done with the notes! Yay! lol. Have a great day! Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	10. Disasters Part 1

**Hey... sooooo sorry or not updating in awhile... I am back now though! Here is part 1 of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

_Previously..._

_I just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. I was wearing a black mid thigh dress with hot bood red ankle breakers. I had put on gold bangle braclets, a nude colored lip gloss, and smokey eyeshadow. My hair was curled, pulled back into a high pony tail and I left down some hair-which was curled too- to fram my face. To sum it up, I looked HOT!_

_I made my way to the front door and opened it. Dimitri stood there in all his glory. He had on jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Simple but sexy._

_"Hi. Come on in." I opened the door wider for him._

_"Hi." He replied and came in. "You look... beutiful."_

_"Beutiful?" No one has ever called me beutiful before._

_He nodded," I have something to tell you." All I knew is, this is not going to be good._

**RPOV**

I sat there in shock. I can't believe it... all this was a set-up... just so that wh0re makes sure I stay out of the way. I can't believe her.

"So what you are saying... is that Tasha, wanted you... to start rumers and ruin my life?" I was still in denial.

His form was sitting in front of me, shifting ever-so-ofton, indicating that he was nervous, regretful, scared... your choice, maybe even all three."Yes." He finally answered after he swallowed.

Anger rised in me. Tonight... tonight is going to be disaterous.

**Sorry that it is so short. I wanted a cliff hanger... and rememebr this is Part 1... so Part 2 should be up sometime tommorow. Also I forgot! I have summer break so I will be ble to update more ofton! I think thats it! Thanks for all the reviews... Review!**

**-Nicole**


	11. Disasters Part 2

**PLEASE READ THIS WHOLE THING!**

**I am so so so so so so sorry! I feel AWEFUL, because I feel like I dissapointed you all! I promised a chapter the day after y last one and I just totally forgot! I feel so bad! I SWEAR I won't do it again!**

**I have an authors note at the bottom if you will all read it please. It is about my two new stories.**

**I don't know how many more chapters this story is going to have left, because at first I made it for just something fun and short, and I might either put up an epilogue or a sequel. If you can tell me what you want through a review or PM that would be great!(I have a poll on my profile or something else) Also if I do sequel I have some ideas for it, but I need more.**

**I also want to say that if I do decide to do a sequel, then it might not be wight away put up, because I have about six-seven other stories, and am also pre-writing a story that I will post when I'm done pre-writing. But if I get enough votees for the sequel it WILL be up, I just don't know when. I will put an authors note when it is up.**

**The poll about what story would be updated once a month has closed and I will announce what story was elected to be updated once a month: Hell On Heels.**

**I had people PM me about if I could try to update certain stories more ofton so I will try to update Hell On Heels twice a month, and some others three or four times a month. Royal Sins, Dangers Of Life, and my two new storiess will be updated according to my regular plan with them.**

**And that reminds me... if you read Hell On Heels, I have a poll on my profile to see what you want to happen.**

**I want to give a BIG thanks to everyone who reads this, reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**I think that is it for this long Author's Note! Thank you for reading it! Now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does! I DO NOT own any songs/lyrics, they belong to the rightful owners! I only own the plot and Matt!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Payback...<em>

_I sat there in shock. I can't believe it... all this was a set-up... just so that wh0re makes sure I stay out of the way. I can't believe her._

_"So what you are saying... is that Tasha, wanted you... to start rumers and ruin my life?" I was still in denial._

_His form was sitting in front of me, shifting ever-so-ofton, indicating that he was nervous, regretful, scared... your choice, maybe even all three."Yes." He finally answered after he swallowed._

_Anger rised in me. Tonight... tonight is going to be disaterous._

**RPOV**

We pulled up in the long driveway of the house. I could tell Dimitri was even more nervous then he was before, by the way he gripped the steering wheel.

"Calm down," I told him.

"I can't. I know something is going to happen tonight between you and Tasha and it isn't going to be good. Also when she finds out I told you her plan I am going to be six feet under."

"You have a point," I responded as I opened his car door(before he could get out and open it for me) and put my two high heeled feet on the pavement. I stood up and slammed the car door close. That recieved us a few glances of people who were walking by.

Some guys stared at me while their girlfriends glared in envy. Some girls stared at Dimitri, which earned jelous glares from their boyfriends.

Dimitri walked over next to me and put his arm around me, which made the lustful faces turn into glares and the ones who wore glares darkened them. I smirked.

We walked into the house and heard booming music from he large speakers people had set up. Right now they were playing Touch Me by Katharine McPhee. People were dancing and grinding up against other people.

I took the time to survey the room. It was a big room, like the size of a ballroom, and had wood floors with black walls. There were strobe lights, a bunch of them, dangling around a disco ball and the lights shined against the black walls, making the flashing and circling colors stand out. Little speakers hung from each top corner of the room. Couches stood along the back wall were couples sat, making-out. Their was two entrances. One in-between the couches, and another from the kitchen, which had a window with a little bar on so you could pass drinks and food through. The kitchen was on thr right wall, and along the left wall had a stage with two large speakers on either back edge corner. The front wall had tables lined from one end to another full of food and snacks. Their was a sign that said: _DRINKS LOCATED IN KITCHEN._

This Lazar family must be rich to have this kind of stuff, and this was only one room of a four-story house!

"Listen up Ladies and Guys!" Avery stood up there, trying to catch the crowds attention," We are allowing people the chance to get up here and do some Kareoke!" The crowd cheered. Someone ran up to the stage... i was _Lissa?_

"Hey," She giggled and held out the 'e'. Of course she was drunk, she would have never done this if she was sober," I'm gonna sing... um... uhh..."she thought,"Never mind. Someone else can go!" A guy with a white T-shirt and some loose fitting jeans.

"Hey, I'm Matt. I am going to sing Good Feeling by Flo Rida." After he sung, more people got the courge to go up. There was duets and solos. After a few, I made my way towards the stage.

"I'm Rose, I'm going to sing Kill The Lights by Britney Spears." The crowd hooted and cheered as the music started.

(LISTEN TO SONG WHILE READING!)

**[Audio]**

**Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt our program of Dance Music  
>To bring you a special bulletin from the Intercontinental Radio News<br>Our very own Pop Princess, now Queen of Pop  
>Has a special announcement she would like to make<strong>

**[Rose]  
>You're on<br>I think I'm ready for my close up  
>Yeah<strong>

**You don't like me, I don't like you, it don't matter**  
><strong>(Hoo!)<strong>  
><strong>Only difference, you still listen, I don't have to<strong>  
><strong>(Hoo!)<strong>  
><strong>In one ear and out the other, I don't need you<strong>  
><strong>(Hoo!)<strong>  
><strong>Your words don't stick, I ain't perfect but you ain't either<strong>  
><strong>(Hoo!)<strong>

I motioned for Dimitri to come on stage.

**If you're feeling fraudulently**  
><strong>(Oh!)<strong>  
><strong>I ain't even losing sleep<strong>  
><strong>(Oh!)<strong>  
><strong>There's more to me than what you see<strong>  
><strong>(Oh!)<strong>  
><strong>You wouldn't like me when I'm angry<strong>

I started walking back and forth on the stage. And Dimitri made his way towards me.

**Mr. Photographer, I think I'm ready for my close-up**  
><strong>Tonight, make sure you catch me from my good side<strong>  
><strong>Pick one, these other h***** just wanna be me<strong>  
><strong>Is that money in your pocket? Or ya happy to see me?<strong>

I winked at him.

**Kill the lights!**  
><strong>Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down<strong>  
><strong>Kill the lights!<strong>  
><strong>Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?<strong>

I danced to the song next/up against Dimtiri. I was aiming to make Tasha explode.

**Kill the lights!**  
><strong>I feel you watching me, watching you<strong>  
><strong>Kill the lights!<strong>  
><strong>You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?<strong>

**I killed the lights, the lights, the lights**  
><strong>(Pure satisfaction)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Lights, camera, action)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Pure satisfaction)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Lights, camera, action)<strong>

**All the flashin', tryin' to cash in, hurts my eyes**  
><strong>All the poses, out of focus, I despise<strong>  
><strong>F me over your exposure not the best<strong>  
><strong>You want me bad, I want you out, release this stress<strong>

**Mr. Photographer, I think I'm ready for my close-up**  
><strong>Tonight, make sure you catch me from my good side<strong>  
><strong>Pick one, these other h***** just wanna be me<strong>  
><strong>Is that money in your pocket? Or ya happy to see me?<strong>

**Kill the lights!**  
><strong>Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down<strong>  
><strong>Kill the lights!<strong>  
><strong>Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?<strong>

**Kill the lights!**  
><strong>I feel you watching me, watching you<strong>  
><strong>Kill the lights!<strong>  
><strong>You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?<strong>

**I killed the lights, the lights, the lights**  
><strong>(Pure satisfaction)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Lights, camera, action)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Pure satisfaction)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Lights, camera, action)<strong>

The dancing was hard because I had ankle-breakers on, but I ignored it and kept going.

**You're the star now, welcome to the big league**  
><strong>They all want a pic, they all wanna see, see<strong>  
><strong>See what you're made of, what you're gonna do<strong>  
><strong>Is life gonna get the best of you?<strong>

**Kill the lights!**  
><strong>Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down<strong>  
><strong>Kill the lights!<strong>  
><strong>Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?<strong>

**Kill the lights!**  
><strong>I feel you watching me, watching you<strong>  
><strong>Kill the lights!<strong>  
><strong>You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?<strong>

**I killed the lights, the lights, the lights**  
><strong>(Pure satisfaction)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Lights, camera, action)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Pure satisfaction)<strong>  
><strong>I killed the lights, the lights, the lights<strong>  
><strong>(Lights, camera, action)<strong>

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
><strong>Ha ha ha<strong>

The song finished and I was breathless. The people burst into claps and wolf whistles.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is part 2 of the chapter! There will be a part three because I am not quite done wih it yet, but I have to spend time with my family and I need to eat dinner. I wanted to post something for you all because I won't be able to update more. I am going to camp tommorrow(monday)-Thursday from 9am-noon, and I am having friends over and going out so I will try to update some of my other stories(and if I find time) this one, when I get the chance.<strong>

**Lyrics from: .net**

**Songs: Touch Me by Katharine McPhee, Good Feeling by Flo Rida, Kill The Lights by Britney Spears**

**New story #1: Protect Me Or Hurt Me?**

**Summary- **Dimitri is a strigoi. His old mentor, Galina, gives him a mission, to guard Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. Once there, will Dimitri find love? Is it even possible for him to love? Will he stop Galina's plan, or complete it? Story requested by: anon. Give it a try please!

**New story #2: Unknown Soldier**

**Summary(outside summary)-**Dimitri is a college student. A rebel, one that shows no respect to people. Rose is a soldier, taking after her parents foot-steps who had died in battle. One day, at Dimitri's school, St. Valdimirs, he gets into a lot of trouble. They say he is to much to handle and is sent home. His parents decide to send him to Military school. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE THAT IS WAY BETTER!

**Summary(inside summary)- **Dimitri is a college student. A rebel, one that shows no respect to people. Rose is a soldier, taking after her parents foot-steps who had died in battle. One day, at Dimitri's school, St. Valdimirs, he gets into a lot of trouble. They say he is to much to handle and is sent home. His parents decide to send him to Military school. Of course Dimitri gives people a hard time there too. After multiple detentions(the school's way), they make him write a letter to a soldier. No one knows what soldier it is being sent to. What happens when he gets a response? OOC, AH, AU

**Please give them a try! :) Review!**

**-Nicole**


	12. Disasters Part 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! Here is Part 3.**

**I also want to say that NellyRose1994 pointed out about why Rose would be dancing if she was mad… thank you for that, and I will fix it in this chapter so it makes sense!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! Only the Plot and Matt!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Payback…(RPOV)<em>

_The song finished and I was breathless. The people burst into claps and wolf whistles._

**RPOV**

I know what you are thinking. Why would I be dancing and singing if I was boiling with anger about Tasha's 'plan'. Well, you only live once so you might as well make the best of it. And the best part was, was that when I was grinding on Dimitri, I saw Tasha's expression. I have to say, she was pretty pissed off, and that was exactly what I was aiming for.

A few more people made their way to the stage, standing in line to sing. I, on the other hand, made my way thru the crowd, looking for the scar faced bitch. After searching and unsuccessfully trying to find her, I strolled towards the kitchen.

And surprise, surprise, she was there… kissing someone other than Dimitri. I took my phone out and snapped a picture. The 'couple', I guess you could call them, gasped and looked over.

"I always knew you were a slut, Tasha. I wonder how Dimitri would feel if I sent this picture to him." I taunted her.

"I'm the slut? _I'm_ the slut? Seriously! You're the one who is really a slut! You were grinding against a taken man!" I knew she was going to be pisses! Ha.

"Yeah, because he actually enjoyed it, unlike when you grind your plastic ass against him."

"You're a bitch, Rosemarie!" She started.

"And proud of it." I interrupted her," Also I wasn't the one caught cheating on a boyfriend… you were."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one caught on camera fucking a teacher." She shot back.

"Lies! If I remember correctly, it was you. I was the one who placed that camera in the closet and showed it to the office. What is that, the second, third time you cheated on Dimitri?" By now her eyes were dark blue, instead of the normal piercing blue.

"You're just jealous."

"And you admit it." I clapped. People that were in the kitchen when I made my appearance were now gawking at us. I made no move to stop them, defiantly if it was a chance to embarrass/harass Tasha.

"Dammit!" She screamed. The guy that Tasha was making-out with before was now standing off to the side with the rest of the witnesses.

I felt an arm wrap around me, and looked up to see Dimitri's six-foot-seven frame next to me.

"We're through Tasha. I don't even know why I dated you in the first place." He said.

"What! What do you mean?" She asked, nervously.

"What he means is that Tasha and Dimitri are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. Tasha is now single." I explained to her like she was five, and couldn't understand things that well.

"He can speak for himself, whore!" She screamed.

"What Rose said is true." Dimitri told her.

"Ugh! Fuck you all! Come on Brad!" She yelled, then demanded 'Brad' to follow. I guess that was who was making-out with her before. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I won!" I called after her.

"You wish! This is not over! This is only the start!" Was the last thing she said, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Shows over! Leave!" I informed the witnesses. The grudgingly filled out. I turned to Dimitri. He kissed me before I could speak.

"Be my girlfriend."

"Yes." I answered, smiling, "Now, let's go celebrate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So this is the last chapter. There WILL be a sequel, I have an idea of what to do, but I need more. I want to know what you want to seeread in it. More RoseXDimitri? LissaXChristian? Adrian, Sydney? Ideas of scenes? Let me know! The sequel will have more instense fight scenes between Tasha and Roe*Hint-Hint* And most likely the sequel will be up after I finish some of my other stories. I want to finish them first. I am also pre-writing two stories to post. I am not going to give the summary because I don't want anyone stealing my idea… So you will have to wait… but it shouldn't be long before I finish them. **

**NEW STORY: Care For Me, Care For Me Not**

**Summary: ****Rose has had a horrible life. Her parents have never been there for her, her boyfriend is abusive (physically and sexually), she only has one friend; who is thousands of miles away; living in Germany. She has no one to go to for help, no care and love in her life. She sings to temporary escape for a moment, but only sings in private, where no one can hear her. After she is done singing the song, all her memories come back. Rose doesn't have an escape from the life she is in. Or does she?**

**The summary is the one on the inside… my computer won't copy the one on the outside. :/**

**Also can you all check out my one-shot: I Wish.**

**It is sad to see this story go, but I promise there will be a sequel and I will post an Author's note on this when it is up… In the meantime, please check out my other stories(if you haven't already!)! I hope you will like them! **

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to ALL my readers, reviewers, followers, and all the favorites! Here is the list of all the reviewers:**

**vampzgirl, LuPeters, Jade926, roseskyangel, Shinylinx97, mParis, Olivia Williams, sunayna4sho, JoJo110465, loventherussian17, TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone, Lena1997, ameil, ilovezachgoode, I love vampires and werewolves, Fuzzy-vamp-bunnay, VAlover21, Ranim, MorganvilleRoza, NecholeEJ, lovingbites, Ashley Ayoub, NellyRose1994, Guest/Angel Of Mysteries/ I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS/ Dancin'ismyfasionandpassion, MsMuey.**

**I want to shout out to Angel Of Mysteries (ect.) thank you so much for your compliments and reviews, they made me laugh and smile!**

**I love you all! Thank you in advance for anyone who reviews for this chapter also! ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS/HITS ECT. MADE MY DAY(S) AND MADE ME SMILE! THANK YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH! Also thank you to the 84 followers, and 60 favoriters! (I thought I should say how many I have because I listed all the reviewers).**

**Review please! Until next time…**

**-Nicole **


End file.
